Cassandra of Camp Pokéblood
by Kizziecat3000
Summary: Cassandra Castro's father is the Bleakwood gym leader in the Catova region(I made it up). When she turns ten she gets her first Pokemon and then learns that she is not fully human.
1. Chapter 1

Cassandra Castro lived with her father in their apartment above her father's gym in Bleakwood City. She had never met her mother as she had disappeared soon after her birth. Cassandra loved watching people challenge her father's gym. She thought it would be good practice for when she could get a Pokemon of her own, and challenge her father to a gym battle. She had even cut a small peep hole into the side of the gym so she could watch when she wasn't supposed to. That was just where she was on the mourning of her tenth birthday. Her father was losing to a young boy wearing a yellow jacket and a tweed cap. He looked no older than her. Beep, beep, beep, beep. It was her alarm. She pressed the reset button, and hurried upstairs to grab her bag. She stopped by the mirror and adjusted her long lavender hair so it wasn't all over the place. She stopped by the gym where her father was just handing a badge to the challenger. "Bye Dad" she called, "Love you".

She ran out the door and down the street to Purrfessor Uno's lab. "Sorry I'm late" she cried as she scurried in.

"I'm sorry" Purrfessor Uno said, "we are out of starter Pokemon".

"You don't have one streameow, Purrgrassenate, or Litten?" she asked in despair.

"I'm sorry, no" he responded.

"But you do have the backup starter Pokemon, Shinx, right?" she asked. "Sorry, no" he said apologetically.

"But you do have something, right?"

"All we have left is a Psycat." he said.

"I'll take it" Cassandra replied.

"You don't want this Psycat, it just hatched from it's egg a few months ago, and is not ready for battle" the Purrfessor said.

"I don't care," Cassandra said, "I can wait a few months to battle with it." "Then it is yours," he handed her a pokeball, a pokedex, and some empty pokeball, "Good Luck!"

Cassandra hurried off to her father's gym. "Hey, Dad, I'm home" she called out as she entered.

"Back so soon, I assume you want to challenge me to a gym battle, right?" She smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Psycat isn't ready for battle yet."

"So you got a Psycat, I see?" he smoothed over his hair just like he used to do when Cassandra was a child.

"Yep" Cassandra replied and headed to her room.

"Cassandra, look, I've been meaning to tell you something" he said.

"What is it dad?" Cassandra noticed her dad was looking very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"How do I put this? So as you know, you can now go on a journey to concur the Catova League." her father said cautiously.

"Yeah, what about it?" Cassandra said nervously.

"Well, I recently got a call from your mother-"

"-I thought she was dead?" Cassandra interrupted.

"That's what I thought too, but anyways, she said that she wanted you to go to a camp for young trainers like you to get used to battling and to bond with their Pokemon. I said that I thought a journey would suit you best, but if you can't battle right now, then..." he trailed off.

"Of course I would love to go" Cassandra wrapped her arms around him, "so how do I get there?"

"Your mother said that she would send a ride to pick you up at noon, if you changed your mind," her dad explained, "now why don't you go pack your bags?"

Cassandra hurried upstairs and grabbed her favorite purple suitcase with the picture of a Purrfessor on it. She threw open the doors of her closet and grabbed a two of her favorite casual lavender dresses. She then grabbed five pairs of her lavender pants, six lavender hoodies, four t-shirts with her favorite Pokemon on them including Mew, Litten, and others, and finally she grabbed three pairs of lavender shoes. She then proceeded to pull a lavender hoodie over t-shirt displaying a Purrfessor and a caption saying: Purrfection. She went to her mirror and started pulling her hair up into a neat braid. When she was finished she added a lavender hair clip.

"Cassandra, your ride is here." It was her father.

"Coming" she called as she grabbed her suitcase and put on her favorite lavender baseball cap. She ran downstairs and embraced her dad.

"Bye, see you later." She called as she ran out the door.

On the street a long black limo was parked. On it's side were the words: Camp Pokéblood.

"I'm here to pick up a Cassandra Castro" the driver said.

"That's me!" Cassandra said as she climbed into the backseat.

Soon the limo was on it's way. Cassandra watched as the city flew by. After a while they left the city and started driving on an out-of-the-way path. Cassandra fell asleep after awhile. She awoke to the sound of kids playing outside. Cassandra peered out the window. Outside were kids all dressed in the same outfit. Jeans and a t-shirt that had the words Camp Pokéblood on it and a picture of some Pokemon. As she went past some stopped what they were doing and looked, others either didn't notice or didn't care. Finally the limo came to a stop in front of a big house. Cassandra got out of the limo and walked up the steps. On the porch was a tall man who greeted himself as Mr. P. It stood for Palkia he explained.

"Wait, you're Palkia, like THE Palkia, legendary Pokemon Palkia?" Cassandra stuttered.

"Yes, yes, we've been over this." Mr. P said, "Now about why you are here-" "-Why is this camp called Camp Pokéblood?" Cassandra interrupted.

"I was getting to that," Mr. P said, "Now where was I? Oh yes, why you are here, anyways, your mother said you have come of age-"

"-You know my mother? What do you mean by coming of age?" Cassandra interrupted.

"We really need to work on that interrupting problem of yours. Anyway, yes I know your mother, and by coming of age I mean you have gotten your first Pokemon am I correct?" Mr. P held up a hand, "Don't answer that, that was a rhetorical question. Now any questions?"

"Who is my mother? Why is this camp called Camp Pokéblood? How do you know my mother? Are you really Palkia? Do you have any cheese? I could really go for some cheese now" Cassandra blurted.

"Why did I even ask?" Cassandra opened her mouth. "That was also a rhetorical question. So I know your mother because she is Mew. That is why we call this place Camp Pokéblood, because everyone here has some Pokemon blood in them. Yes, I am Palkia and no, I do not have cheese." Mr. P explained.

"My mother really is Mew?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, now put on this shirt." Mr. P handed Cassandra a t-shirt similar to the ones she saw kids wearing except hers had Mew on it.

Once she put it on she was led outside where a boy with lavender hair and the exact same shirt on was waiting. He introduced himself as Jason, he said his mother was also Mew, he then led her to a cabin, where she would be staying.

"Meet your new sister, Cassandra" he called out as he walked in.

Inside were two girls, most likely twins and a boy with a buzz cut. All of them had lavender hair and the same shirt Cassandra and Jason were wearing. The boy introduced himself as Jack, while the girls introduced themselves as Lauren and Katherine. Cassandra looked around the room, it was a typical cabin except the floor was covered in lavender carpet. Their were four pairs of bunk beds on each side of the room. A collection of chests were at the end of the room opposite to the door. Above the far left top bunk was a dragon head sort of like the decorations of a magical animal called a moose that some of her friends had. Above the top bunk on her right hand side closest to the door a sword had been put up, whereas on the top and bottom bunks of the closest bunk to the door on her left there were two pairs of wings, one on the top, and one on the bottom. Cassandra walked over to the far bunk on her right and set down her stuff. She grabbed out a picture that she had made in second grade of a smiling sunflower and hung it up. Bang, Crash, Boom. Cassandra looked up.

"I'm Home!" A tall boy practically sang as he came in.

"Give it up Charlie" Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Yeah" Katherine agreed, "Besides we have a new camper."

"Oh," He looked over at Cassandra, "Hi, my name is Charles, but everyone around here calls me Charlie."

Cassandra blushed, "I'm Cassandra."

"What a beautiful name" Charlie replied.

"Ew, Charlie, stop hitting on your siblings" Lauren squealed.

"Wait" Cassandra said, "We are siblings?"

"Yeah, that is why he is here" Katherine replied, "because this is the Mew Cabin."

Cassandra just stared, why, when she finally liked a guy, did he have to be her brother?


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra, still horrified over the fact that she liked her brother, decided to take a walk around the camp to clear her mind. She noticed all the cabins with names of legendary Pokemon, some she knew, others she didn't. She was excited to see that she was right next to the Arceus Cabin. When she came to Mewtwo she stopped. She had heard the story of Mewtwo a hundred times. Mewtwo had been cloned from Mew, as an experiment, then Team Rocket had gone after Mewtwo, and almost gotten away with it, but a group of kids managed to stop Team Rocket, and free Mewtwo. Back where she came from it was a fairy tale that parents would tell to their kids before bedtime. It showed them that if a group of kids could stop Team Rocket, then they could do anything. Cassandra rested her hand on the doorknob. She had to see the inside of the Cabin of her hero. When she was little she used to say that when she grew up she wanted to be Mewtwo. Cassandra started to open the door.

"Wait" a boy called.

Cassandra turned around.

"That cabin is just for honor, Mewtwo doesn't have kids, so no one is allowed to disturb it" he said.

"Why doesn't Mewtwo have kids?" Cassandra asked.

"Not sure" the boy said, "Maybe because Mewtwo doesn't trust humans after how they used him."

"Oh, well thanks!" Cassandra picked up her hand off the doorknob and slowly started back the way she came.

"My name's Adam by the way" the boy called after her.

'Adam' Cassandra thought to herself as she walked off.

"Excuse me" Adam called, "I didn't get your name."

"Cassandra" she said over her shoulder, "Cassandra Castro." With that she walked off leaving Adam standing there blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassandra sat at the dinner table, sneaking peeks at Adam over at the Melota Table. She was sitting with her cabin mates at what they called the mew table. It was handcrafted and polished with a picture of Mew's head on it. She was listening to Jason talk about the camp's history, and about the kids in other cabins.

"Did you know that purple, pink, green, and blue are not actually normal hair colors, they result from people and Pokemon having kids who inherit their Pokemon parent's color through their hair. The first Nurse Joy was a daughter of a Chansey." Jason spouted out faster than a water fountain could spout out water.

"She doesn't want to hear about that" Charlie said, "what she wants to know is what this camp does."

"Why don't you let her decide for herself?" Jason said.

Both boys turned to her.

"Um, I want to hear what Charlie has to say, I guess" Cassandra said nervously.

"So, this camp helps you reach your full potential. It brings out your poke-parents talents within you. To do that we have lots of games including capture the flag: Pokemon edition. Others include fishing, poke-tag, catching Pokemon competitions, and others more specifically designed for particular cabins" Charlie said.

"Attention campers! I have an announcement, today we have a new camper with us. Say hello to Cassandra of the Mew cabin." Mr. P said before sitting down again.

All eyes turned to Cassandra, not all of them friendly. Cassandra ducked down and hid her face. After dinner Cassandra sat in her room with her cabin mates.

"So, Cassandra, where are you from?" Jason asked.

"Bleakwood City, in the Catova region" Cassandra answered.

"Really," Jason asked, "I'm from the Kanto region."

"I'm from the Aloha region" Charlie poked his head out from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth.

"I'm from the Kalos region" Jack said.

"We are from the Unova region" Katherine said.

"I have an idea," all eyes turned to Jason, "why don't we take out our starter Pokemon?"

Everyone called out their Pokemon. Jason pulled out a squirtle, Charlie pulled out a Litten, Katherine pulled out a Oshawott, Lauren pulled out a Tepig, and Jack pulled out a Fennekin. Cassandra pulled out her Psycat.

"Is that a Psycat?" Charlie asked, "Cool."

"Lights out campers" Mr. P stuck his head into the cabin.

He turned the lights off before leaving. Cassandra lay in bed thinking about Adam, Charlie, and cheese.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite" Cassandra muttered to herself before drifting off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Xatu"

Cassandra sat up. "What was that?" she asked rubbing her eyes from the harsh, bright light of the the sun.

"Xatu! Xatu! Xatu! Xatu!" The campers were chanting, out in the green.

"Xatu has returned" Charlie shouted, hitting his head as he jumped out of bed.

Now the whole cabin was awake. They hurriedly dressed.

"What is going on?" Cassandra asked.

"When Xatu comes it means there will be a quest" Jason explained as he pulled his shirt over his pajama top, "Now come on, we don't want to miss it." Cassandra pulled on her hoodie over her nightgown and followed Jason out of the cabin, toward the central green. Everyone was already gathered there waiting excitedly for Xatu to make the prophecy. Mr. P was still in his sleepwear he even had on little pikachu slippers that squeaked when he walked.

"Alright, everyone calm down" Mr. P said, "let's give Xatu some space, now Xatu, we are ready when you are.

"Xatu xatu xatu xatu xatu" Xatu called.

"We have our prophecy." Mr. P announced,

'The three M's shall go on a quest,

And save the campers along with the rest,

They will do what the pokegods themselves have failed,

But only two of them shall prevail'

Voices rang out across the clearing, "Who are the three M's?" "What is the quest?" "Will there be cheese?" The last one was Cassandra's.

"Alright, everyone, calm down" Mr. P said, "Xatu, will you explain the quest, and who goes on it?"

All eyes turned to Xatu. "Xatu, xatu, xatu"

Mr. P nodded, deeply engrossed in whatever Xatu was saying. "First of all, Xatu says there will be cheese." All the campers cheered, "Second, the quest will be apparent as they go along, and finally, the quest will be conducted by Charlie Elmwood, Adam Pennelton, and last but not least, Cassandra Castro." The calls started ringing out, "Good Luck!" "You can do it!" "Bring me back some cheese!"

Everything was a buzz in Cassandra's head, she couldn't believe that she, of all people was to go on this quest, with the two people she had crushes on. How was she going to keep things professional? People were clapping her on the back saying congrats, but she didn't know what to think, what if she was the one that didn't prevail?

"The three shall leave first thing tomorrow morning, but for now let's let them have some space." Mr. P said.

People started leaving the clearing, heading back to their cabins.

"Come on Cassandra," Charlie said, clapping her on the back, "We are going over to Adam's cabin to discuss our plan of action."

Cassandra let Charlie lead her towards the Melota cabin. Soon, she would be able to do what mother, THE Mew, couldn't even do. A smile creeped on her face, she couldn't wait until tomorrow morning.


	5. Chapter 5

At the Melota cabin Cassandra sat down around the table.

"So, what shall be our plan of action?" Charlie asked. Cassandra thought a second.

"Wait a minute" she cried, "Remember that old nursery rhyme?"

"Which one?" Adam asked.

"it goes like this:

There once was a kitty named Mewtwo,

He had a friend named Mew, too,

They played all summer,

Until it came to an end,

Then they visited,

the cave of Mirrors,

In another world,

they heard summer never ended,

Unfortunatly,

They didn't know which one,

They searched and searched,

Autumn came and went,

Winter came and went,

Sping and Summer too,

They didn't know what to do,

They had failed, along with the Pokegods,

They decided,

It was best to enjoy the time they had."

"The Pokegods failed, of course!" Adam cried, "That must be where we should head to, the Cave of Mirrors"

"Good, now that we have made our plan of action, can we get some sleep" Charlie said yawning, "I think it is time for bed."

"We just woke up, you dimwit" Adam said hitting Charlie over the head with a newspaper.

'Boys' Cassandra thought before heading out of the cabin. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
